Policies
Below are the policies and guidelines for the Web Development Wiki. Please read them carefully before participating on the wiki, to be aware of what isn't allowed. If we catch you violating any of the following rules, a warning will result. Please note that not reading these policies isn't an excuse. Rules *The use of profanity, inappropriate language, etc. is prohibited on the wiki''' - On our wiki, we do not allow ANY use of profanity or inappropriate language. Young kids may come to chat for starters, plus using inappropriate language can make other users feel uncomfortable, or not welcome.' * '''Stay on topic with the page, forum, etc. you're on. ' * Do not give away personal information on the wiki''' - A lot of times on the wiki, especially on message walls, or comments, users get a conversation going with an online friend of theirs, and while this may be entertaining, we advice that you be careful with sharing personal information, because who they say they may be, might not be true, and whatever you say does last forever. ' * Do not offend, bully, harass, threaten users on the wiki' - This is one rule we take very seriously. Our wiki is supposed to be a welcoming, safe place for everyone, but if you're offending, scaring, or putting down other users, it's probably not going feel safe, or welcome for them. ' *' Accept the opinions of others - Some users may share theories, or just opinions on different things. We ask that if you disagree with anyone's opinion personally, to either be nice about it and agree, state in a polite way why you disagree, or just not say anything at all. ' *' Do not use disturbing content, such as religions, disturbing stories, etc. on the wiki - Talking about disturbing topics can make users feel uncomfortable, or not welcome. ' *' Do not spam pages, comments, forums, message walls, etc. - Spamming pages, comments, forums, message walls, etc. can fill them up, and it can be hard to revert your contributions for spamming. Depending on how bad it is, you may be instantly blocked. ' *Do not plagiarize' - Users work hard on content, making fan art, and even fan-fiction, and that is their content, not yours. We do not allow plagiarism in any way on this wiki, as it is not right to the user that actually created the content. ' *Do what an administrator says' - If an admin has requested you not to do something, it's best to do what the admin says. In most cases, it's for the best. ' '''If you feel like something isn't right with the rules, or something may need to be added, please let an Admin know on their message wall. If someone has been violating these rules, please notify an admin on their message wall including the following: the name of the user, the rule violated, and when it took place. Thank you for reading through the general policies & guidelines of the Web Development Wiki. Be sure to read the specific policies, which can be accessed at the above header. We hope to see you on more often!'